Wie schlimm ist es
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Spielt während Folge 3x14. Delena


_**Wie schlimm ist es?**_

_Elenas Sicht:_

Geschockt sah ich auf den jungen Mann, den Damon das Genick gebrochen hatte.

Irgendeinen von Elijahs Brüdern.

Erschrocken darüber, was meine Worte bei ihm wieder angerichtet hatten, folgte ich meinen ersten Instinkt.

„Damon!", rief ich, als er sich gerade grinsend umdrehte und wegging.

Er hatte zugegeben das verrückt war und es war schwer zu bestreiten, dass er das wegen meinen nicht gerade gut durchdachten Worten war.

Er hörte nicht auf mich, deswegen achtete ich nicht auf die anderen und lief ihm einfach hinterher.

„Damon, bitte bleib stehen!", bat ich ihm, doch er wollte nicht auf mich hören und entfernte sich einfach vom Anwesen und ging hinaus in die kalte Nacht.

Dumm das ich meine Jacke nicht dabei hatte, aber es gab gerade wichtigeres.

Ich schaute zurück, aber keiner folgte uns und die anderen waren schon längst aus unserer Sichtweite.

„Damon, bitte!", versuchte ich es wieder, aber er schien auf Durchzug zu stellen.

Ich raffte mein Kleid und lief schneller, um ihn einzuholen, kurz hinter ihm stoppte ich.

Ich fasste ihm an die Schulter, doch er schüttelte meine Hand einfach ab und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Damon, wenn du schon nicht mit mir reden willst und vor mir weggehst, dann nimm deine Vampir-Geschwindigkeit, dann ist es wenigstens effektiver!", wies ich ihn wütend darauf hin.

Immer noch kam kein Wort über seine Lippen, er sah mich nicht einmal an.

Ich musste ihn schrecklich verletzt haben.

„Willst du dass ich dir bis Texas oder sowas folge?

Das tu ich.

Wenn du nicht in einer Geschwindigkeit wegrennst, in der ich dir nicht folgen kann, dann wirst du mich nicht los."

Keines meiner Worte löste eine Reaktion bei ihm aus und mir war kalt, allerdings minderte das schnelle Schritttempo diese Kälte.

Langsam wurde mir das zu blöd, als wir kurz vor dem Salvatore-Anwesen waren, fing ich an zu schreien.

„DAMON SALVATORE! BLEIB GEFÄLLIGST STEHEN!"

Er reagierte natürlich nicht.

Langsam wurde ich verdammt sauer.

„Bleib stehen, damit ich dir erklären kann wie ich meine Worte gemeint habe.

Was soll das?

Immer wenn du irgendwelchen Mist gebaut hast, zwingst du mich tausend mal deine Entschuldigen zuzuhören und wenn ich was falsches sage, spielst du den gekränkten sturen Idioten oder wie?

Jetzt bleib stehen, ich will mit dir reden!", schrie ich ihn an.

Zu meiner Überraschung blieb er wirklich stehen und ich rannte so in ihn hinein.

Schnell fasste ich mich und stellte mich vor ihn.

Ich fasste nach seinem Gesicht und zwang ihn mir ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war kalt und all seine Emotionen hatte er mal wieder begraben.

„Was willst du von mir, Elena?"

Seine gleichgültige und doch eisige Stimme ließ mich zusammenzucken, aber ich ließ mich nicht davon abschrecken.

Das musste jetzt erst einmal geklärt werden.

„Ich will mit dir reden und du…" Ich hielt sein Gesicht weiter zu mir, als er sich wieder von mir abwenden wollte. „… wirst mir jetzt zuhören und zwar bis ich fertig bin.

Danach kannst du immer noch den bockigen Idioten spielen."

Kalt, aber abwartend sah er mich an und ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich anfing zu sprechen.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass deine Liebe ein Problem ist und ganz ehrlich, das ist sie auch.

Du handelst dadurch uneinsichtig und egoistisch, als würdest du mit Scheuklappen durch die Gegend laufen und nur uns beide sehen.

Aber so geht das nicht, ich kann das nicht.

Es gibt mehr Menschen, auf die ich achten will und die beschützen möchte, auch wenn du das nicht so siehst und es bei dir vielleicht nicht so ist.

Allerdings kannst du von mir nicht erwarten, dass wenn ich dich aus dem Feuer gerettet habe, ich nicht noch mal reinlaufe, um noch jemand anderen zu retten, selbst wenn ich mich damit in Gefahr bringe.

Auch wenn du das nicht so sehen würdest und dir das du und ich ausreicht.

Mir reicht es nicht aus.

Deswegen musst du nun mal damit rechnen, dass ich nicht auf dich höre, mich in eine Gefahr stürzte und mich deine Meinung dann wenig interessiert.

Wenn du etwas Dummes tust, dann muss ich nun einmal eine Gegenmaßnahme dazu entwickeln, wie heute."

Damon sah mich absolut kalt an und er behielt seine Maske weiter stur auf.

Er befreite sich aus meinen Griff und wollte dann an mir vorbei gehen.

„Wars das jetzt?", fragte er gelangweilt.

Sofort griff ich nach seinem Handgelenk.

„Oh nein! Das wars noch lange nicht!

Jetzt kommen wir zu den Punkt, wo wir verschiedener Meinung sind, uns streiten und einer von uns etwas sagt, das den anderen verletzt.

Sein wir ehrlich, das hat jeder von uns beiden schon geschafft und wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, machst du dann immer etwas unfassbar blödes, zwingst mich dann dir zuzuhören, entschuldigst dich dafür, damit ich dir vergebe.

Doch im Grunde genommen besteht das Problem immer noch.

Jetzt verrate ich dir die richtige Lösung.

Bevor du irgendwas anstellst, reden wir darüber und erklären dem anderen wie wir darüber denken.

Können wir uns darauf einigen?", fragte ich eisig nach.

Er erwiderte meinen Blick kalt und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, was mir als Anfang für eine Zustimmung ausreichte.

Doch als er wieder weggehen wollte, stellte ich mich ihm erneut entgegen.

„Und jetzt kommen wir zu dem Punkt, wo wir über die Worte, deine Liebe ist ein Problem für mich, reden werden.

Sie sind ein Problem, aus all den Gründen die ich dir genannt habe."

Ich nahm sein Gesicht wieder in die Hände und stellte mich nah zu ihm.

Diesmal zwang ich ihn auch mich anzusehen.

„Aber Damon, ich hab nie gesagt das ich sie nicht will.

Ich will deine Liebe, ich bin dir unendlich dankbar dafür und du weißt nicht wie glücklich es mich macht zu wissen, dass es einen Menschen gibt, der sich immer für mich entscheiden würde.

Du dämlicher egoistischer Idiot, ich liebe dich, so wie du bist und auch das deine Liebe ein Problem ist, nun dann wirst du immer damit rechnen müssen, das ich einen Weg finden werde indem ich mich aus deinen beschützerisch Aktionen winde.

Aber Damon, hast du mir zugehört?

Ich liebe dich und ich will dass du mich auch liebst.

Doch wenn ich dich so akzeptiere wie du bist, mit all deinen Fehlern, dann musst du das bei mir auch tun und du kannst nicht einfach weglaufen, wenn es mal schwierig wird, hast du das verstanden?", fragte ich nach.

Ich sah seinen inneren Konflikt, der sich in seinen Augen wiederspiegelte und wie seine Maske langsam wieder aufbrach.

Ich freute mich, denn es gab mir die Hoffnung dass ich ihn erreicht hatte.

„Du könntest einfach nicken?", half ich ihm nach, da ich mir vorstellen konnte, dass Worte für ihn gerade etwas schwerer waren.

Er nickte leicht und ich strich ihm mit meinen Daumen über die Wange.

Er sah gerade ziemlich verbissen aus, als versuche er etwas zurückzuhalten.

„Auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10. Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte ich traurig nach, da sein Leid irgendwie greifbar für mich war.

Er schnaubte, antwortete mir dann aber ehrlich: „Zehn."

Ich stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Wie schlimm ist es jetzt?", fragte ich nach und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem minimalen Lächeln.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Neun", meinte er und ich musste grinsen.

Noch einmal zog ich mich an ihm hoch und küsste ihn, diesmal länger.

„Wie ist es jetzt?", fragte ich an seine Lippen.

„Acht", meinte er und nahm dann mein Gesicht in die Hand.

Drängend und begierig drückte er seine Lippen auf meine. Meine Lippen prickelten und brannten, als er wieder von mir abließ.

„Sieben", antwortete er ohne dass ich ihn fragte.

Wir beide hatten die Hände auf dem Gesicht des anderen liegen und ich sah ihm in seine wundervollen blauen Augen.

Schnell zog ich ihn wieder zu mir herunter und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken.

Meine Lippen sehnten sich nach seinen und als er mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat, gewehrte ich ihm diesen bereitwillig.

Unsere Zungen kämpften miteinander und er gewann, aber es machte mir nichts aus.

Ich rang nach Atem, als er wieder von mir ließ.

„Sechs", hauchte er mir ins Ohr.

Ich fing an seinen Nacken zu kraulen und bedeckte seinen Hals mit federleichten küssen.

„Fünf", sagte er schwer atmend und ich kämpfte mir den Weg zurück zu seinen Lippen, nur um ihn dort immer wieder zu küssen.

„Vier" seufzte er, bevor er seine Lippen wieder leidenschaftlich auf meine drückte.

Ich verlor den Halt, als er mich am Hintern hochhob und ich meine Beine um ihn schlang.

Dieses Mal vollführten unsere Zungen mehr einen Tanz, als Kampf und wollten alles von dem anderen erforschen.

Stöhnend krallte ich mich in seine Haare.

„Drei."

Er küsste meinen Hals.

„Ich liebe dich, Damon", flüsterte ich und wusste genau dass er es hörte.

Er sah mir ziemlich sprachlos ins Gesicht, dabei hatte ich das doch schon mindestens zweimal gesagt.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst.

„Ich liebe dich, Elena", versicherte er mir und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn glücklich anzulächeln.

„Eins."  
Lachend warf ich den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Du hast die zwei ausgelassen", erinnerte ich ihn und er begann wieder meinen Hals zu küssen, den ich ihm gerade offen darlegte.

„Das dir das aufgefallen ist", murmelte er zwischen den Küssen.

Ich zog seinen Kopf zurück, nur um meine Lippen fest auf seine zu drücken.

Ein Knurren erklang seiner Kehle, als meine Hände dabei unter seinem Shirt wanderten, aber hey, er hatte seine immer noch an meinem Hintern!

„Wenn wir jetzt weiter machen, dann landen wir im Minusbereich!", warnte er mich und auch die sich bildende Beule in seiner Hose, die gegen mich drückte, wies mich dezent darauf hin.

Lächelnd strich ich ihm durch die Haare und sah ihm ehrlich ins Gesicht.

„Das wäre dann der Plusbereich auf der Skala wie glücklich du bist.

Ich finde nicht dass wir jetzt aufhören sollten und uns das entgehen lassen sollten", meinte ich vollkommen ernst und im nächsten Moment krachten seine Lippen auf meine.

Als seine Hände meinen Hintern drückten, stöhnte ich laut auf und warf den Kopf wieder in den Nacken.

„Damon, auch wenn mir gerade alles andere als kalt ist, ich glaube hier draußen ist es das", keuchte ich und ich merkte kaum wie es passierte, aber kaum eine Sekunde später, spürte ich etwas Weiches unter mir und Damon, der über mir war und mir das Kleid über den Kopf zog.

„Eins", begann er und ich wusste worauf die zehn hinauslaufen würde.


End file.
